


Ignite

by dragonsFall



Series: Mutants [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Fire, Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, Power Awakening, Unintentional starting of a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: Being sick is not a fun experience for anyone. Especially not for Ace as he was supposed to be enjoying his Saturday. Instead, he is trapped at home with no company
Series: Mutants [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894681
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Ignite

This is not where he was supposed to or wanted to be on a Saturday night. Holed up at home because he just _had_ to catch a fever. Hell! He was only sick when Sabo was sick because he would always bring home whatever he had to them. His brother's immune system was garbage. Ugh. Maybe it was because he slept outside earlier in the week rather than in his bed. Stupid cold weather getting him sick. He would say he regretted it but he didn’t. It was nice to wake up with someone holding him. Even if it was just his hand.

Ace was supposed to be out with Marco, enjoying dinner and getting to know each other, not here on the cold tile of the kitchen floor. Though he did have to admit that the cold tile felt great on his overly warm skin. The lights were off so they wouldn’t blind him as he stared up at the ceiling.

The freckled man had started his day feeling just fine. A little anxious even but that was because he had a date later in the evening. And he was worried that he was going to do something to screw it up. Halfway through his workday, Thatch had commented about how flushed he looked as well as how sweaty he was getting. With a bit of embarrassment and the realization that he might’ve gotten sick, Ace had gone to talk to his boss. Who was pissed that he was requesting to go home early. But in the end, the man had relented.

Throughout the day, whatever he had just seemed to get worse. It lead to him removing several articles of clothing to try and relieve the heat that was building within his body. He had tried multiple methods to get rid of the fever, even following the remedies that Sabo often used when he got sick. Nothing seemed to be helping.

Once he was sure that he wasn’t going to be getting any better, which was rather quickly, Ace shot Marco a text. It had been something simple. Just letting him know that he was sick and they would need to reschedule. Texts were hard to understand sometimes but Ace was pretty sure the blond understood and was not annoyed with the cancellation. A very real worry that the dark-haired man had. Ace definitely didn’t want to give him whatever he had. What a way to say ‘Hey. I really like you’

Ace brought up his phone when a text came through and opened the message. It was just Sabo texting to check in on him. Ever the worrywart even when he was the one suffering. The freckled man let him know that he was okay. Sticking to the kitchen floor as the tiles lost their cool but okay. At least he thought he was. His two brothers were out. Sabo was out on a date with his significant other while Luffy was off causing mayhem with a few friends. Ace didn’t mind. He would be alright by himself.

He slowly peeled himself off of the kitchen floor and looked around. Water would be good. He pulled himself up to his feet, grabbed a glass from where he had previously placed it then got a full glass. Within moments, Ace had drained it. A groan escaped him as he moved to find a colder spot to lay as the kitchen tiles weren’t as inviting as they were moments ago. The glass was returned to its spot on the counter, the freckled man missing the way that it cracked once he had let go of it.

As unpleasant as the carpet sounded, there was a fan in the living room and it was pretty nice on its highest setting. He didn’t want to go outside only because it didn’t seem like a great idea. 

Ace flopped himself down on the floor, laying on his back and staring up at the fan as it spun around. This was a horrible Saturday. He would much rather be out and about with his new winged friend. The friend that had asked him out on a date. Ace closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to drift in the direction of more pleasant things, allowing him to focus on anything besides how he felt like he was burning from the inside out.

He furrowed his brows when his nose caught the scent of something burning. Specifically the carpet he was laying on. Ace bolted up and looked around for what exactly was burning. They didn’t have candles. One scare with Luffy was all it took for them to get a wax warmer instead. Besides even if they had candles, it would not be on the floor. So what…?

He caught sight of where he had been laying, spotting burns in the same shape as his body. Eyes widening and a slight confusion setting in, Ace stared at it. That wasn’t right. He wasn’t a mutant. Mutants surfaced when they were young. Sabo and Luffy were both just kids when they mutated. Ace had never shown any signs of being one so he just wrote it off and focused on supporting his two brothers.

He swallowed and continued his staring even as the scent of burning lingered before becoming sharp once more. This… made way more sense than him just catching a fever. And as he sat there pondering what to do about this whole thing, his mind settled on one question in particular. Would he have a violent burst like what Sabo had? The burst that had scarred his brother's body and taken the sight in one of his eyes.

Before he even had a chance to get himself out of the house to make sure he didn’t destroy the place in case things went the violent route, he felt the warmth within grow tenfold. If it was unbearable before, now it was almost excruciating. The harshness of it all was enough to keep him down in a kneeling position. He desperately wanted out. Didn’t want to be the cause of them losing everything. Like he was so afraid of in the past. And now that fear was surfacing again.

All at once, that terrible warmth left him, consuming anything that was in its path. Yellow and orange flames burst outward, licking hungrily at the curtains and the couch. Melting the plastic blades of the fan and setting off the fire detector. Beautiful yet destructive in its own right. Chaos brought forth. An all-consuming beast. The eldest brother of three brothers that lived within the apartment had finally manifested his mutation. The ability to control fire. One of the most dangerous and feared mutations. And for a good reason. Used incorrectly or manifested in the wrong place, it could cause massive amounts of destruction

Ace was caught in a state of awe for a moment before he realized that he was sitting in the middle of a raging inferno. A raging inferno that was set to consume the whole building now that it was released. That was when panic set in. When fight or flight chose flight. As soon as he was able to get his legs to respond, he was trying to get out of the burning apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic


End file.
